


All In

by MysticallyGallavich



Series: Prompts for my lovelies [8]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Assumptions, Best Friends, Friendship, Love, M/M, happiness, little angst, prompt answer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-07-10 21:42:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7009219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticallyGallavich/pseuds/MysticallyGallavich
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anon Asked: Could you write a story where they are best friends, but when Mickey tells Ian that he is love with him, Ian rejects him for fear to lose his best friend. After that they don't speak for a week, and when Ian tries to talk to Mickey, he tells him that he doesn't want to be his friend anymore. After loosing Mickey, Ian realize that he loves Mickey. So he fights for him and tries to seduce Mickey....</p>
            </blockquote>





	All In

**Author's Note:**

> Here is my first Prompt fulfulled. Hope you like it.

“Man, what the fuck is wrong with you?” Mickey asks his best friend as he huffs for the millionth time next to him on the couch.

“Men fucking suck. And I suck at relationships. That is all.” Ian says pouting and Mickey rolls his eyes.

“What else is new? And what relationship? Please tell me you aren't referring to that tool, you've been fucking? That was not a relationship.”

“That's what I said! But apparently I was wrong? Supposedly in his eyes, we've been dating this whole time. Like for real? We had sex maybe three times. In the span of like what two months. How the hell is that dating?” Ian crosses his arms and Mickey laughs.

“Oh my god. Where do you find these lunatics. I swear it's like a reality show.” Mickey wipes the tear from his eyes from laughing so hard.

“Not funny douchebag” Ian says poking his friend in the side and Mickey just shakes his head and turns on whatever movie he can find.

“Come on, watch a movie. Distract yourself. You can find another loser tomorrow.” Ian nods and as he usually does when he's upset lays his head down on mickeys lap and lays across the couch turning his attention to the screen. Mickey runs his hands through the red hair as is his routine to calm the man and he keeps doing it until he can feel Ian relax and he knows he's calmer and then he stops and turns his attention to the movie.

\--

Mickey shakes his head looking across the room at his best friend, again. Watching him work out, was torture but it was their thing. A time when Ian could keep to his routine and Mickey could hit things. It was perfect really, and being able to watch Ian covered in sweat without a shirt on? That was just a bonus. A couple of guilt free minutes to admire ians form and fantasize for just a second. That's all he would allow, any more than that would cross a line he knew that neither of them could afford to across. Atleast Mickey couldn’t.

\--

Love could come in many forms. Ian was sure of that. Love of family, love of friends, and love of lovers. But Ian also knew that it wasn't always so cut and dry because the love he felt for his best friend wasn't only that of a best friend but so much more than that. Would he ever admit that. No way In hell. He knew what love did to people, it crushed them beyond anything and crushing Mickey wasn’t something he was willing to ever experience, except the road to hell and all that.

The day has started off as normal as all the others. A good day hanging out with his best friend, joking around, laughing. It should have stayed that way, it should have frozen on that moment, the one where he was happy and fine, not the moment he was in now. He saw Mickey watching him, and he took it in for a minute. Fucking torture, he wasn't stupid, he knew. Whatever they felt, it wasn't one sided, it couldn't fucking be, but it had to look as if it was.

Ian knew or thought he knew that Mickey would never act on this thing as long as Ian seemed disinterested. Mickey Milkovich just didn't offer himself up like that. Not with the way he was raised, so much fear. If there was one thing Ian was sure he could count on was that Mickey would never act on this thing. But fuck was he ever wrong.

\--

“What the fucking hell man?” Koby says to Mickey.

“What?” He asks.

“You crushing on Gallagher?”

“The fuck are you talking about? He's my best friend, I ain't got a crush.” Mickey rolls his eyes.

“Oh yeah? Then why did I just catch you staring at him like you'd like nothing more than to rip all of his clothes off and bang him up against the wall right now?” Koby smirks.

“Excuse me? You putting you fucked up fantasies for Ian over on me?” Mickey snaps and Koby shrugs.

“You sayin you don't think that best friend of yours is hot as fuck? Because if that's what your saying right now, your gay card had been revoked. He's like sex on a stick. I ain't Denyin that. Are you?” Koby presses. And of course, Mickey could lie, like it would help really, because it wouldn't.

“Gay card? Are you for real right now? Of course he's hot, I ain't denying shit. Im also not some love sick teenager man. He's Ian. That's all he is. We've been friends since fucking forever. I ain't saying he's not good looking, I'm saying, I'm not fantasizing about fucking him is all.” And technically he wasn't lieing because in those fantasies, Ian wasn't the one being fucked, Mickey was.

“Whatever you say man. Ain't nobody in this gym that hasn't fantasized about that red-head in one form or another.”  
\--

It all happened one night at the Gallagher house. The night that changed everything. Everyone was sitting outside in the backyard grilling and laughing. Drinking..there was a lot of drinking. Especially on Mickey's part. Ian swore that Mickey had probably downed close to atleast half a case of beer along with whatever shots he was taking, which wasn't uncommon for anyone at a Gallagher bash but this night was different. Usually when surrounded by gallaghers, Mickey and Ian were always super aware of their actions. Keeping the lingering looks to a minimum, because one look and the entire family would pounce on asking questions about the two friends. They had learned that a long time ago.

So when a completely trashed Mickey strolled up to Ian, he expected a babbling Mickey, maybe even a drunken conversation about stupid shit as usual but what he received nobody would have been expecting. “Having fun Mick?” Ian asked laughing a little at his swaying friend who just bit his lip and ran his thumb over it looking at Ian intensely.

“Could be having a lot more.” Mickey stammered out. His eyes turning an intense shade of blue that Ian wasn't used to seeing. “Ever get tired…of fighting the bullshit Ian?” Mickey asks and Ian looks at him confused. Before he can actually answer or react, Mickey grabs the front of his shirt, pulling him in closely and kisses him hard.

For a second, Ian forgets that he's surrounded by his family, he forgets that the man kissing him is not only drunk off his ass but the last person that should be kissing him and he lets him, even opens his mouth to allow mickeys tongue to enter his own. The kiss being the best damn thing he's ever tasted on his own lips.

“Holy fuck!” A loud whisper comes from behind them and Ian is pulled out of whatever trance he is in and he pulls away suddenly and looks at Mickey with wide…shocked eyes.

“Mick….” He says slowly and the other man seems to sober a little and his own eyes widen looking at his best friend to see his reaction. Although their looks of shock probably mirror eachother the look that flashes on Mickey's  face is that of a rejected man, and he doesn't wait for Ian to say a thing he just takes off.

“Mickey…Mickey…wait… Damn it” he says and bows his head.

“Mind telling me what the fuck that was?” Fiona asks placing her hand in ians shoulder.

“How would I know? Drunken mishap?” He says and she shakes her head.

“Yeah…sure okay.” She says and walks away.

\--

A week…well eight days and Ian is pacing his fucking floor. Mickey won't talk to him, he won't answer his calls or his door, and he sure as hell won't come to the gym with him, or do anything. He can't take this shit.

“He's probably embarrassed man, give him a minute Ian, he drunkenly kissed you in front of your entire family, man i'd be hiding out too.” Lips says into the phone.

“Whatever. I don't know. I know Mickey and a drunken kiss we could handle maybe, we'd be over here right now laughing about it, but no. In his mind, I rejected him, in front of all of you. Fucking damn it.”

“Well did you?”

“Excuse me?”

“What. He kissed you, like full on, love me please…kissed you, and you pushed him away with this look of horror on your face. What is that? We all know you're in love with the dude. Honestly if I had to bet on someone pulling that kiss and getting rejected, I would have put that shit on you, no offense.”

“Well fucking thanks a lot. I'm not…we're friends…that's it.” Ian says

“Oh yeah, keep that song and dance going. But obviously your friend doesn't feel that way. So good luck with that. I don't imagine a rejected Mickey Milkovich is a very pretty sight.”

\--

If Lip had ever been right about anything, it would be that. It took ten phone calls and Ian literally banging on Mickey's door before it finally swing open.

“Calm your tits. Jesus.” Mickey growls out stepping back to his couch and leaving the door open. “What do you want?” He says sitting on the couch

“To talk to you!” Ian yells and Mickeys eyes snap up.

“About?” He asks.

“Seriously? You haven't spoken to me in a week Mickey. What the fuck? You didn't even give me a chance to react to that kiss and you just bolted.”

“That what this is about? It was a drunken kiss Gallagher. Get over yourself.” Mickey said obviously determined in his stance so Ian didn't say anything.

“And the ignoring me part?” Mickey just shrugs.

  
“Wasn't. Just had shit to do.”

“So you just want to forget that you kissed me?” Ian asks.

“Already did. Never happened. Look. I was drunk, and you're kinda attractive. No big deal.” Mickey says crossing his arms.

“Fucking hell. Bullshit.”

“What? Okay fine. We can either talk about this…and trust me that's not what you want…or we can ignore it and everythings fine.”

“We can't do both?” Ian asks and Mickey shakes his head.

“Nope.” Mickey says.

“Fine…we'll ignore it, for tonight. Tomorrow's another story Mickey.”

“Fine.”

So that's what they did. They played video games and laughed and pretended that it wasn't basically their last night as best friends because it wasn't like not talking about this was really a fucking option.

It was midnight when Ian left. “Come over tomorrow. We have to talk Mickey. Please.” Mickey nods at him.

“Sure. I'll be there. Goodbye Ian.” He says with more finality than Ian likes.

\--

Ian about jumps out of his skin when he sees Mickey sitting in his couch at 7am. “I said come over, not before the fucking sun. How long have you been here?” Ian says in shock.

“Couple of hours. Figured we'd get this shit over with.” Ian nods and makes his way to the kitchen and grabs the coffee that's already made and goes to sit in the couch.

“Mickey…talk to me….it wasn't just a drunken kiss was it?” He says sadly. This will change everything.

“No. I mean yeah I was smashed, but I wanted to kiss you.” He says

“Uh huh. How long?”

“Really? Are you really gonna say you never noticed.”

“I didn't…I mean looks sure. I just thought…you know it was attraction…”

“Because you're  so irresistible?” Mickey asks.

“No...its just I'm attractive and it's not like I never looked at you. But we're friends. There are lines…you just don't…cross.” He says

“So you wanna fuck me….but you don't wanna kiss me? You been hanging out with me for far too long.” Mickey says.

“Didn't say I didn't want to kiss you. I did kiss you…back.” Ian says placing his head In his hands because he knew exactly what Mickey had meant about not coming back from this.”

“You didn't have to. That look on your face. That was Ian Gallagher horrified.” Mickey says sadly.

“Yeah, well Mickey Milkovich, kissed me, and You don't kiss…anyone..ever and in front of my family…come on Mickey…the Mickey I know could be in a relationship for years and not kiss in front of that many people.”

“Okay fine, I get that but I didn't want to hear it okay? The reasons why you don't want me. I shouldn't have done it okay? Because now I can't just be your friend. Because I can't take that back…and I can't pretend anymore okay?”

 

“You didn't give me a chance to say anything.” Ian points out.

“And now, if I leaned in…” Mickey says inching closer to Ian. “What would you do then. No shock value…all I have to do is…” He says his breath touching Ian's lips.

“Mickey…I love you…” And Mickey backs away almost as if he was burned, not wanting to hear the but.

“I am so not in the mood for the I love you but I'm not in love with you speech. Look Ian. I love you, I have for probably ever, and I can't do this. You want to go back to when we were just friends and I can't. Because everytime I look at you I want to kiss you, I want you to bend me over that counter and pound into me, and that's not the shit friends should be thinking about. Until I can look at you and not see…us as more, we can't see eachother okay? Maybe one day.” He says getting up and leaving.

“Fucking damn it!” Ian yells after a minute and runs after him. “Mickey!!” He yells and the man at the end of the hallway turns around. “I'm getting a little tired of you not letting me speak. I was going to say I love you, have since we were kids, but…you deserve better.”

“What?!” Mickey says eyeing him.

“You deserve someone who can give you what you deserve Mickey. Not someone who has to take ten pills in the morning to function, not someone who's done the shit I've done, you deserve someone more, and I can't give you that. Me not wanting to do this has not shit to do with me not feeling what you feel. You think you’re the only one that sits alone and imagines what it could be like, us, but that's not real. What's real is this friendship, and I love our friendship, I love us, and I'll fuck that up, we'll fuck that up.” Ian yells and Mickey comes closer and looks at him.

 

“You’re a fucking idiot. Deserve more? You've met me right? The southside thug with the psychotic father, the one that was in and out of juvie for most of my life, I deserve better? That's not your call asshole. I want you. You think I didn't try not to feel this shit? I've been trying not to for a long time. I want you. You asshole.” He says now face to face with his best friend. "I want you.” He says and he leans in and kisses Ian and pushes him back into the apartment.

“We can't.” Ian breathes out after a while.

“We just did. Going Back isn't an option. What's the problem?” Mickey asks.

“I'll lose you. And I fucking need you to survive.” Ian says honestly.

“What do you want? Fuck your insecurity bullshit. Do you want me…”

“Of course I do.” Ian says.

“Then we figure it out. We're already practically in a relationship Ian, without the sex.”

“So you just want to fuck me? That's all you want?” Ian asks.

“No. I'm all in you jackass, and we aren't going to have sex, not until you're all in with me.” Mickey says. “I kissed you in front of your entire family if all I wanted was sex, that would be a dick move now wouldn't it.”

 

“Not the first time you did something dickish…” Ian says and gets a playful shove from Mickey. “What now?”

“I go home. No more holding back. We either try this, or we keep our distance until we both can handle being just friends.” Ian nods.

“What if we just let whatever happens happen….friends but maybe working towards something else? No fucking anyone else until we make a decision on what we are?” Ian says.

"oh yeah, that sounds like a fantastic Idea Gallagher, lets be exclusively not fucking anyone at all, so that when we hang out, we're so sexually frusterated, we just pounce on eachother. Sounds completly fantastic, let me tell ya. Can we skip to the part where you tell me, that you aren't interested, so I can go bang some idiot at the bar, and move on?"

"Fuck you Mickey. That's not what I'm asking...I'm asking that you stop giving me ultimatums okay? You kiss me out of nowhere and suddenly you want all the answers right now, well I don't have them! You want to rush into this, and then what, what happens when you fuck up or I fuck up and there isnt anymore, we can be friends again someday, we're just two people who were really awesome friends, that went and got feelings, and then we hate eachother. So instead of it being all or nothing, how about we just hang out like normal, and if something happens between us, fine."

"Okay, so if I just get the sudden urge to kiss you, you're game?" Mickey says

"yeah, whatever."

"I'm going home now." Mickey says.

"What..Why?"

"Because my urges right now are back and forth between fucking you and punching you. I think home is safe." He says.

\--

Mickey didn't hear from Ian for a few days which made him nervous. He had laid it all out there, all of it, and what exactly had he agreed to, he wasn't actually sure becasue he had to get the fuck out of there before he just mounted Ian, and either fucked him into oblivion, or begged him to be with him. Pathetic, and Mickey Milkovich did not do pathetic, even if he was bordering pretty close to the line right now.

Ian: Hey, what are you doing right now?

thinking of your stupid ass.

Mickey: Just got home. You?

Ian: Fucking Family Shit. Please save me.

Mickey: Oh hell no. Last time I went to your families house I made an ass out of myself. No fucking Thank you.

Mickey groans when he looks down at his phone. Ian sent a picture of him giving a pouting face.

Mickey: Fuck you Gallagher. Not cool.

Ian: You said you'd still hang out with me, remember.

Mickey: Yeah, but not there. Uh uh.

Ian: Mickey....PLEASEEEEEE

Mickey: Fucking Damn it. I hate you. Fine. ten minutes. fucking asshole.

\--

"He coming?" Lip asks.

"Yes, he's pissed, maybe this is a bad idea." Ian says.

"Nope, it's a perfect idea. You sure you want this?" Lip asks his brother.

"Since I was like ten."

"He's probably gonna punch you." Fiona says smiling at her brother.

"Probably." Ian says laughing. "Get your first aid kit ready, I might need it."

\--

Mickey walks through the house like he has a million times, and walks outside. Gallaghers in full swing, everyone turns to look at him but quickly they look away. The fuck...

"hey.." Ian says quietly coming up behind him.

"Yeah, hey." He says

"So...Here's the thing...." Ian says. and Mickey glares at him.

"I swear to god, if you brought me here to publically turn me down so I will hit you, I swear to god I will." He says.

"Mhm, I know." Ian says shifting.

"Then why are they trying not to look? they know whatever it is you're pulling here?"

"Mm maybe. I umm...I know what I said about...seeing where shit goes, and all that shit. but I um, changed my mind."

"Okay then, I'm leaving before I hit you."

"He's going to punch him, I fucking knew it." Carl says.

Mickey starts to walk back into the house and Ian frowns.

"Ian, you pussy, just do it!" Lip yells out.

Ian huffs, and grabs Mickeys arm who swings around and stares at Ian and Ian pushes Mickey up against the house and kisses him with everything he has.

when Mickey pulls away he looks at him and glares.

"The fuck was that for?" Ian just shruggs.

"Figured I owed you, So if you want to stomp out of here, or punch me do it, because I'm all fucking in. I love you, fucking screw it, if we fuck eachother up, atleast we have this. We're all fucked up, all of us, so screw it. I'm yours, however you want me."

Mickey smiles.

"you really had to do this here?"

"Mhm, you did."

"Yeah but...Ian, I really want to tear your clothes off and you're entire family is watching us."

"Right. Just kiss me." Ian says and Mickey does, of course he does.

"Sorry guys, we...Have to go. Have fun." Ian says quickly and Lip laughs.

"We wont be seeing them for atleast a week, so soak it in guys. Don't forget to eat in between fucks guys!!" Lip calls out. Mickey flips him off as he trails after Ian.

**Author's Note:**

> Come see me @mysticallyGallavich on Tumblr.


End file.
